The Return
The Return is the first story arc of Mr. Happy: Post-Cancellation. It was originally created as an end to Mr. Happy, but inspired The Artist to continue to make comics. There are two versions of the comic. The original version was posted here on Mr. Happy Wiki, and concerned Mr. Crayon learning about The Other Session and Mr. Happy's imminent cancellation. When Post-Cancellation was restarted, The Artist restarted and extended The Return for an audience unfamiliar with Mr. Happy. Synopsis Current The current version of The Return opens with Mr. Crayon opening his eyes in a white void. He is extremely confused and is approached by Grandpa Happy. The duo walk on for a time, Grandpa telling Mr. Crayon that he came to him. Mr. Crayon is angry about this and then realizes that his memory, even of his name, is gone. Grandpa Happy disappears and is replaced by Smiley Guy, who introduces himself as Zarquon. Zarquon still has his memory, and reads Mr. Crayon's mind in search of his. Unfortunately he finds that his mind is "blocked." Zarquon is replaced with Grandpa, who explains to Mr. Crayon that he is in a special place inhabited by "a being," and that it was his plan to take his memory. Grandpa disappears and Mr. Crayon sees a line of characters in the air. He runs into a door that was not there before. Before he can open it, he hears a voice that tells him that before he can retrieve his memories beyond the door, he must meet someone. In the line, Mr. Happy wakes up and falls to Mr. Crayon's level. The line dispenses and Mr. Crayon asks Mr. Happy to move out of the way of the door, to no avail. Mr. Happy disappears and Mr. Crayon walks through the door. On the other side, he finds a Notebook. Inside he finds Mr. Happy Meets Mr. Crayon. By reading it, he finds out his name. Grandpa Happy appears for a brief moment; Mr. Crayon follows where he was and finds Zarquon choosing "the second one," before visibly disappearing. The person who spoke to him then turns to Mr. Crayon. It is revealed that the voice was of The Artist. He tells Mr. Crayon to open his notebook again. Upon doing so, Mr. Crayon sees all of the original comics, regaining his memory. The Artist then tells Mr. Crayon that he is a comic character and tells him the story of the original comic and Mr. Crayon's character development. Mr. Crayon becomes annoyed at The Artist after the latter tries to teach the former about Happy anatomy, and demands answers. The Artist informs Mr. Crayon that the comic is being cancelled. The Artist tells Mr. Crayon that he has two, technically three, choices for what will happen to him after the comic ends: moving on with the Artist, staying behind in the empty world, or painful death. Mr. Crayon becomes angry at the lack of reasoning behind the previous actions of The Artist, and the Artist offers an explanation, bringing Mr. Happy and Mr. Crayon together for the last time. This does not satisfy Mr. Crayon, who chooses to stay in the world and yells at the Artist for the hardship in his life. Before he can finish, The Artist sends Mr. Crayon away. Saddened, the Artist tries to make it up to Mr. Crayon by influencing The Pairings. He places Mr. Crayon and Monk Crayon together. In an epilogue, Mr. Happy chooses painful death and painfully dies. The Artist then ritualistically cancels Mr. Happy. Original The original version of The Return, now not canon, begins in the same way. Mr. Crayon wakes up in a void and is soon approached by Grandpa Happy. Mr. Crayon still has most of his memory. Grandpa Happy shows Mr. Crayon the Scientist from Zombie Part 2 in the position that he was when that comic was discontinued, and Grandpa Happy notices that Mr. Crayon is concerned about him. Smiley Guy arrives, and is referred to as Zargoth by Grandpa Happy. Zargoth activates his disguise, which is the Awesome Face (who's age Mr. Crayon remarks about), but is persuaded to remove it and led away by Grandpa. Mr. Crayon wanders alone and comes upon a line of characters asleep in the sky. After hearing an exchange between a mysterious voice and presumably Zargoth followed by a scream and a shout of "Next!", Mr. Happy wakes up in the line. Annoyed that his archenemy is here, Mr. Crayon tries to persuade him to leave, to no avail. Mr. Happy bounces around, messing with the line. Grandpa appears and tells Mr. Crayon to say a final goodbye to Mr. Happy before leading him to The Artist. The Artist tells Mr. Crayon about his character development before informing him that the comic is being cancelled. He gives Mr. Crayon 3 choices: being sent back to the comic's world, being reborn in another work, or painful death. Mr. Crayon finds out the The Artist is working on another comic. After being criticized for being rude by Grandpa, he says that he deserves the third option and storms off. Mr. Crayon tries to communicate with Monk Crayon and Junior Crayon in the line before Grandpa arrives and leads him to a portal room. Inside are portals to all the storyworlds The Artist has created, including his new comic, The Other Session. Mr. Crayon visits the world of The Other Session and sees references to the Mr. Happy comic's throughout. He thanks The Artist and his choice is left ambiguous. In an epilogue, The Artist gives the same speech he gave to Mr. Crayon to Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy chooses the third option without hearing what it is and is set on fire, laughing and smiling as he burns until the last second; he frowns as he is consumed by the flames. Category:Arcs Category:The Return